Shopping Sprees and New Looks
It was a peaceful day in the famous Zootopia Galleria, where big sales took recently place. That mall was especially famous in the city for its great fashion boutiques and cafes. Couples, families and singles all loved to visit the place once in a while, especially during April, when the biggest sales of the year happened. Coincidentally, it happened to be during the exact same day as the fourth wedding anniversary of Nick Wilde and his beautiful wife Judy. Since they didn´t have anything special to do that day, they decided that it would be a simple yet fun way to spend it during the afternoon, with them saving the big romantic dinner at home later. For a change, the two wanted something less fancy for their fourth anniversary, since they liked to take turns with those dates. They had been at romantic getaways during the anniversaries twice already, and stayed home during the occasion only once, so the fox and the rabbit wanted to even things out. Still, both of them were fine with it either way, as long as they had fun. At the early afternoon, Nick and Judy had just arrived to the mall, and were having a coffee break in the café before they would go to the mall itself together. The rabbit drank from her mug while eating a chocolate éclair, while the fox had a blueberry swirl to go with his coffee. While eating, Nick looked around the place, seeing plenty of happy faces going around the mall, from one shop to another. He couldn´t wait to see what he and Judy would find in there. “We came in here just the right time. Don´t see too many crowds around this place”, he said. “Indeed. Ah, April sales. I´ve always found something great from them, like this wristwatch”, Judy showed the trinket on her wrist as she finished her éclair. However, while looking at that, Nick forgot something he wanted to ask. “So…what would you like for your wedding anniversary gift, my dear wife? Anything will do”, he looked warmly at her. Judy pondered a bit as she wiped off crumbs her cheeks. “Hmm…I don´t have anything in particular in mind. I´m fine with any surprises, since you´re so good with them. What about you?” she asked. “It´s the same thing here. I prefer them to be surprises”, Nick said. Judy gave him a delighted look; it was one of those moments that showed how similar the two were. Suddenly, she remembered that he had mentioned how he´d like to get a new look for himself after using his usual attire for years, and wanted to do something different it with it. That gave her an idea, and she had thought about the same regarding her look on a couple of occasions, which Nick knew already too. Nick´s face turned into a clever smile, as he had that idea in his mind as well. It proved the saying “great minds think alike” to be true regarding this couple. After finishing their coffee mugs, the two went to the fashion emporium itself. From jewelry to shoes, it had everything for every species and both males as well as females. Nick and Judy entered the place eagerly. For almost half an hour, the rabbit and her husband bought many stuff together, from a new tie for Nick to a new bra for Judy. They even visited the electronics department next door, as well as the bookshop, where Judy found a couple of interesting books for her. Nick also bought a collector´s edition of Gazelle´s greatest hits. However, while Nick was checking the grocery section, Judy toured the section meant for male foxes, seeing and gathering something special for him. Nick did the same at the female rabbit section whenever Judy was at the perfume section. Both tried to think of something that´d look great on their significant other and suit his or her tastes. Nick and Judy had a great time during a simple shopping spree, looking forward to the moment later when they´d get to give their gifts to their loved ones, hoping that they´d enjoy them. Later, the two drove home after visiting all the shops in the Galleria. In an hour, they were back at their little dwelling in Bunnyburrow, ready to spend the rest of their wedding anniversary there. After Nick carried the grocery bags in, he was interrupted by Judy, who handed out him a box full of clothes. “Happy fourth wedding anniversary, my darling fox!” she said cheerfully. Nick hugged her warmly at instant. “The same to you, honey! I have something for you as well!” he handed a similar box to the rabbit. Judy thanked him too with a hug. “Oh Nick, this is too much. Why won´t you try it on? I´m curious to see how you´d look in it”, she said. “Sure!” Nick went to the bedroom to get changed. In a few minutes, he came out in the new clothes Judy had given him. The fox had changed his usual wear into a handsome dark blue-collared shirt with a black waistcoat, matching pants, a tie similar in color to the green shirt he normally wore and a matching hat. “How do you like it? I think you look so handsome and dapper in that”, Judy admired the sight as she showed the mirror to her husband. “It´s fantastic! Great pick, Carrots!” he was delighted. Nick tried it out with shades, which made the look feel even better for him. Judy´s turn was next as she went to change. When she emerged, the rabbit had put on an elegant dark pink dress similar in color to her farm wear, complete with a bluish hat that looked a bit like the one she had as a meter maid. Nick had also gotten her a matching pair of shoes and a purse to go with it. Going to the mirror, Judy was also impressed. “Oh Nick, I love it! Now I truly look the part for a Mrs. Wilde!” she said while smiling at the result. “Indeed you do. Glad you appreciated your wedding anniversary gift”, Nick kissed Judy on the cheek. Both Nick and Judy really liked each other´s new look. Even though they were quite different to their old ones, they still matched their personalities and were very stylish. The kind of clothing they´d gladly wear while being out on town. As the evening came, they kept their new clothes on for the dinner that they intended to spend together. Nick brought in the candles and the best cutlery in the house while Judy prepared the food. When the time was right, the two finally sat down on the table. Nick had some omelette for starters and roasted duck for main course, while Judy had chosen vegan pate and squash salad. Nick was glad to see how happy his wife looked at that moment. For a very simple wedding anniversary, she had really appreciated how it had turned out, especially with the present. Just the mere sight of her thankful smile warmed the fox´s heart. “Blue and black really are your colors, dear. If I were you, I´d make that my new look from now on. It´s even better than your usual look, which is really saying something”, Judy thought while eating. Nick thought about it, and found himself liking the idea too. “If that´s the way you like it, I´ll do it. You have such a good taste anyway. I´d love it if you too made that your regular look while we´re out on town”, he smiled. Judy blushed. “Yes, of course. I´ve always wanted to replace my blouse and pants with something more feminine and charming”, she said. The fox was very glad when Judy made that decision. Both of them changing their looks seemed to fit well with how their lives had changed since their days as buddies. They had matured a lot as mammals and developed a healthy, warm, romantic relationship, and their new style would surely reflect that. For dessert, the two shared some raspberry fool that they fed each other from spoons. Judy and Nick had been fond of that habit ever since their dates at ice cream parlors. Much later, when the sun was setting, they moved into the chair on their veranda to see the sunset together while holding each other closely. “Only four years as husband and wife and it´s just as wonderful as it was when it started. I´m so happy to have a girl like you as my dear Mrs. Wilde”, Nick stroked her shoulder. “Mrs. Wilde…I still love it whenever you call me that”, Judy closed her eyes and smiled blissfully. She felt so proud to be accepted as the first rabbit into the Wilde family. She draped her paws around her husband and kissed his snout tenderly. A warm, pleasant feeling filled the fox as he gazed deep into the purple eyes of his beautiful wife. That was the look of a woman who truly loved her husband. “May all the future wedding anniversaries be this wonderful, as well as the years we spend together”, Judy nuzzled herself against the fox. “They will be, Judy. I´ll guarantee it”, Nick smiled. Despite the permanent change in their styles that day, Nick and Judy hadn´t changed a bit on the inside. They were still the same loving couple that had been through thick and thin together, and would always be loyal and caring to each other. Never before had a shopping spree felt so fun to Judy. Category:What if-scenarios Category:NickXJudy Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Wedding anniversary stories Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Fanon stories Category:Oneshots Category:Romantic fics